Protection
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Dark Magician x OC] Chione is merely five years old when she first enters The Dominion of the Beasts and meets Dark Magician. Little did she know their fates were tied the moment they met. Pure fluff with a tinge of angst.


**A/N:** This pairing has quickly wormed their way in my heart. Dark Magician needs more love and Chione is more than happy to give it to him. Commentary and constructive criticism is welcomed, but flames will used to roast marshmallows. c;

* * *

 **Protection**

* * *

The first time she enters the realm of Duel Monsters, Chione is merely five years old. She doesn't comprehend what's going on - all she knows is it's filled with beautiful lights and an array of different landscapes. The young girl wanders, eventually stopping in front of a lake of sorts.

And sitting there, legs crossed and chin propped in his hand, is a creature Chione will always remember. He adorns a purple outfit - a strange one at that - and lavender hair. When he looks up, Chione notices his eyes are blue. He looks at her without malice as she approaches, head tipped to the side as he studies her.

"Who are you?"

Chione blinks. "Um… I-I'm Chione."

"A human? How did a human get here?" the creature questions, and Chione blinks again, confused. "This… hm, how to put it. Humans aren't supposed to be able to come here."

"Where are we?"

"The Dominion of the Beasts."

"The… what?"

The man sighs as he stands and starts to approach her. Chione backs up, eyes wide with fear. "I'm not going to hurt you, little human."

"What… what are you…?" Chione looks up, staring in the creature's eyes. The look in them makes her stop her trek and cross her arms over her chest, trying to appear defiant. But when the lavender haired man chuckles quietly, she guesses she failed at that.

"A monster." Chione squeaks and starts to back up again.

"M-Monster…? D-Don't eat me!"

"...Eat you? Why would I do that?"

Chione swallows hard and dares another look at the stranger. The same look remains in his eyes - though now confusion also colors those blue orbs. It doesn't calm the fear; monsters eat children after all. But Chione doesn't notice the lake behind her, not until she slips and starts to fall. "Eep!"

The monster grabs her arm and pulls her towards him until her face collides with his chest. The warmth coming from him makes Chione baffled. Monsters aren't supposed to be warm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm okay. Why are you warm? Monsters are supposed to be cold and evil."

"Cold and evil? I suppose some can be." Chione's eyes flutter in confusion. "But I assure you I'm not one of them."

She looks up at him. Those blue eyes have the same expression - warmth and tenderness. "Who are you?"

"Ah… I didn't introduce myself, did I?" Kneeling down to Chione's level, he pats her blonde strands. "Dark Magician. It's a pleasure to meet you, Chione."

"Dark Magician? What kind of name is that?" Chione asks rather bluntly. Dark Magician's lip curls in amusement as he laughs. "What? What's so funny?"

"Such a human thing to say."

"Hmph!"

Chione crosses her arms and pouts, but can't help to smile a fraction when Dark Magician continues to run his fingers through her hair. It's a comforting feeling; her half brother does it all the time when she's stressed or nervous and it calms her in seconds. And even though she hardly knows this man, it has the same effect.

"I still have to wonder how you came here," Dark Magician wonders aloud, and Chione looks at him curiously. "This world is normally closed to humans."

"I think I'm dreaming," Chione says, and Dark Magician looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Dreaming? You came here unconsciously? How odd."

A growl resonates through the area, and Chione yelps, gripping onto the closest thing - which happens to be Dark Magician's waist. "W-What was that?"

"Remember how I said I'm not one of those cold and evil monsters?" She nods. "That one is. You should wake up."

Warmth envelops Chione before her eyes snap open; she's back in her own room. Wrapping her arms around herself, she wonders if she's losing her mind.

But little did Chione know, her and Dark Magician's fates were tied the moment they met.

.x.

As she grew older, Chione slowly learns to be able to control when she enters the Dominion of the Beasts and she learns the creatures inhabiting that world are Duel Monsters. Yet she never met any others besides Dark Magician when she enters the Dominion. Sometimes sees shadows or hears roars, but Dark Magician always sends her away before they manifest, making her wonder what other horrors live in his world.

She learns to enter the Duel Monsters realm consciously as well, though it took until Chione was in her teens to learn how. The first time she did, Dark Magician was nowhere to be found, and she sat on a rock, waiting for him to appear. But what she wasn't expecting was for him to look beaten and bruised when he did.

"Dark Magician!" she exclaims, running towards him and catching him when he began to fall forward. "Are you okay?"

"Chione?" The Duel Monster looks at her, eyes glazed over. "Are you having a nap?"

"Nope. I can come here consciously now." Chione gently maneuvers him to a nearby rock and lowers the creature onto it. "What happened to you? Were you in a duel?"

"Mm… my master won, but I got destroyed in the process."

Chione curses under her breath. "I hate your master."

"He's not like other duelists," Dark Magician reassures, reaching forward to gently move Chione's fringe from her face. "He's kind, considerate, and compassionate towards us - much more than I can say for our foes."

"But you got destroyed and can barely stand!"

"Sacrifices must be made… I'll be fine in a few hours." The Duel Monster smiles fondly at Chione as she crosses her arms and fumes. "Would I lie to you, little human?"

Chione flushes a little at the familiar nickname. "No. But I still don't like this."

She squeaks in surprise when Dark Magician pulls her towards him and rests his head against hers. She deflates as he runs his fingers through her sun kissed tresses, and sighs in content. "I know you don't. But believe me when I say I'm happy with who I serve."

"...Alright. You always know what to say, y'know? It's annoying," Chione complains, but can't help the smile that stretches across her face when Dark Magician chuckles warmly. "But if I ever meet your master, I'm gonna have a few words with him."

"Heh. Just don't be _too_ harsh."

"I can't promise that, but I'll try."

.x.

Chione can't help but notice her older brother seems happier, but she can't pinpoint exactly why. She wants to confront him about it, but every time he sneaks away before she can confront him. It's irritating.

It's a dark, dreary day. Chione stayed home from school because of a killer migraine, so the dark and dreariness suits her mood. She wants comfort, so she closes her eyes and focuses. The sound of rushing water hurts her head, but when she opens her eyes, the all too familiar lake greets her.

But Dark Magician is nowhere to be found and the sun beats down, making Chione's head swim and retinas hurt. The trees don't offer much shelter, so she sits next to the lake and dips her toes in. It's cold but refreshing.

"Chione?"

Blinking wearily, Chione tips her head back. The Duel Monster looks at her curiously as he sits next to her. Shamelessly she nuzzles her face in his chest and wraps her arms around him, letting out a content sigh. "My head hurts. My eyes hurt. Everything hurts."

Dark Magician breathes out a sigh as he wraps his arms around her tiny frame. "Your brother said you weren't feeling well."

"My brother? He can't come to this realm," Chione mumbles, feeling her eyes water from the pain she's in. She buries her face deeper in the strange fabric (it feels like silk but not at the same time?) and tightens her grip on him.

"He's rather close with my master," Dark Magician offers by way of response, running his fingers through Chione's blonde strands. "One would think they were romantically involved…"

"Romantically involved? So that's why he's so happy these days." A throb of pain smashes through Chione's skull, making her wince. "I hate migraines. They're stupid and shouldn't exist."

The pair sit in silence for a few moments, the sole sound being the wind rustling the trees. The Duel Monster plays with Chione's hair, gentle as always, and it makes the pain lessen just a little.

However, a voice echoes throughout the area, and it makes Dark Magician sigh as he lets her go. Chione looks at him, confusion written on her features. "My master is calling me. I hate to leave you…"

"I'll be okay." She leans up and kisses his cheek. "Be safe."

Dark Magician smiles softly at Chione, dancing his fingers across her cheek briefly before turning away. "I'll do my best."

With that, he disappears in a burst of light.

.x.

After what seems like eons, Chione finally manages to confront her brother, stopping in front of the door when he's about to leave.

"I'm gonna be late!" Badru exclaims as he tries to push past his younger half sister, but she has none of it.

Grinning a bit, Chione stares at him expectantly. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"W-What? I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Don't lie to me, Badru. You haven't been this happy, like, ever. So who is he? Out with it!" Chione crosses her arms over her chest and tips her head. "What's his name?"

"I… don't know his name."

"Wait, what? How do you not know his name? Aren't you dating?"

"Er… it's not official, b-but we have kissed and stuff…" Badru flushes bright red and tries to push past Chione again. "C'mon Chi, I don't have time for this! You can question me another time, okay?"

"Fine, but don't think you're getting off the hook that easily!"

She scoffs when Badru practically flies by her. Rolling her eyes, the teen sits by the window, watching her brother grab his bike and go down the road until he's out of sight. Running a hand through her hair, Chione wonders what she should do.

Watch TV? Nothing was really on during Sundays. Play a game? Nothing appeals to her at the moment. Leaning her head against the window, she wonders not for the first time where her father is. She knows her mother (she's Badru's as well - they have different fathers) but her mother never spoke of her other parent. And after her and Badru left Egypt, they lost contact with their mother and Badru's father.

She doesn't mean to enter the Dominion of the Beasts, yet here she is. Looking around, Chione notices she's in a different part than usual. It's dark, thunder claps in the distance, and the occasional bout of lightning brightens the skies. Nervousness bubbles in the pit of her stomach as she takes tentative steps, unsure of what's lurking around this area.

"Hmm… you look oddly familiar."

Chione jumps back as a figure materializes from the darkness. It looks every bit menacing as it studies her. Its eyes glow with malice as it sneers, baring pointed teeth, and Chione starts to back away.

"Now now, why so scared, little girl? I won't hurt you…"

 _Yeah right,_ Chione thinks. She continues to back up until she hits what seems to be an invisible wall. She presses her hands against it, trying to find a way to get past, but it's futile as the monster (and this is a _real_ monster) approaches her, canines glowing as it licks its lips.

Its claws sink into her shoulder, making Chione whimper in pain - she's sure it's bleeding. And when it leans closer to her, wearing a wild smirk, it makes to impale her with its other hand before it screams in agony.

Chione moves away as the thing lets go of its death grip, and scoots to the side, eyes widening when it lights up before bursting into shards. Vision swimming, she sways dangerously before something - or someone - grabs her.

"You're safe now," is all she hears before slipping unconscious.

.x.

Darkness surrounds Chione, suffocating and dragging her in its depths. No matter how much she screams and struggles against it, it continues to grip her throat, making it almost impossible to breathe. Fear grabs hold like an iron fist, making tears fall down her cheeks, and the darkness finally smothers her…

"Chione! Chione, wake up!"

Eyes snapping open, Chione bolts up as a scream is ripped from her throat. Eyes wide with terror, they dart around as shakes begin to rattle her body. "No, no!"

Familiar arms wrap around her and hold on like steel. "It's okay, the darkness is gone, you're safe."

A pitiful sound spills from her lips as she holds onto whatever saved her, anxiety still barreling through her stomach to the point it makes Chione feel nauseous. Her breaths come out shaken as she clenches her fist in the fabric of her savior's clothes (and why does it feel so familiar…?), tears drizzling down her face.

"Look at me, Chione."

Daring to glance up, those familiar blue eyes ground her to reality, and Chione slumps against the Dark Magician. "What… what happened…?"

"You came here… but your mind took you to the darkest part of the Dominion. Is something bothering you?"

"I…" Letting out a flustered breath, Chione nuzzles her face against his chest and bites her lip. "I was thinking about my father, how I never knew him. I didn't mean to come here, but I guess… I did."

"I see. Your mind was already in a dark place, so I suppose it _would_ send you to an even darker area." Dark Magician sighs, tightening his hold on Chione. "Even stranger, I could sense you were here, and your mind was in turmoil."

"You could… sense me? Is that why you went there?"

"Mm. That monster was a reflection of the darkness in your heart." Shivering, Chione moves closer to the duel monster, her small hands gripping harder on the fabric of his outfit. "I destroyed it, so it shouldn't bother you again. But…"

Not wanting to hear what Dark Magician is hinting at, Chione holds on tighter, to which he rests his chin on the top of her head. "I will always destroy what dares to harm you."

"You shouldn't… have to do that," Chione whispers, closing her eyes at the sheer protectiveness brimming from the Dark Magician. "You already have so much to deal with."

"You're not something I "deal" with, Chione." Opening her eyes, Chione flicks her gaze up, seeing the warmth in the other's eyes. "You're someone I care for, and someone who I will not see harmed."

"Hehe… thank you…"

A flush paints her cheeks when she feels lips press against her temple, and she stutters in embarrassment, burrowing her face deeper within his chest. "No matter if it is darkness or your own self, I will protect you."

"And I'll do whatever I can to ensure your happiness," Chione whispers back, a faint smile curling her lip. "Don't doubt that, ever."


End file.
